Noira
Noira physically appears as a cute teen girl with caucasian skin, has blondish, brown hair with tips of pink on the edges that's about medium-length. The closer she is to be able to use her Rhabdophobia, the pinker her hair will be, starting from the bottom. Once Rhabdophobia is available for her, her hair becomes completely pink with no trace of brown. She wears a magenta skirt, a light purple turtleneck, light purple leggings and brown boots that are pretty close to reaching her knees. (HATE Appearance) The same as before. But Noira now has pink pupils that become brighter when HATE controls her and her white sclera turns darker depending on how much HATE is being used and her mouth becomes crooked and fully black if the HATE takes over. (Fused) With Noira's soul intact, her sclera becomes a dark shade of magenta, her pupil becomes a darker shade of pink, and her mouth becomes more crooked, similar to Kumu's. Her body is no longer empty and is filled with pink magical matter. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Personality Age: Three hundred (Chronologically) | 'Fifteen (Physically) '| '''Thirty (Mentally) '''Soul or Trait: Physical form of her own FEAR soul. Affiliation: Evil Status: Alive Marital status: Single | '''Has a crush on Gregg. (Yandere level) '''Date of birth: Unknown Place of birth: Unknown (possibly a cave) Date of death: N/A Place of death: N/A Species: Spell Construct Gender: Female Height: '''4'11 '''Weight: Unknown Eye color: Pink _____________________________________________________________________________________ Personality "'''That was awesome!"' '~''' Noira to Gregg, also an example of her "'''energetic"' personality '~''' Quick to smile and bursting with energy, Noira seemed to be incapable of cruelty at first glance. She seemed naturally cheerful and was typically seen smiling. She wielded a somewhat happy-go-lucky attitude, and never seemed to worry about the future, as she was never seen feeling hopeless. She treated her peers with great friendliness and was quite quick to greet Winda and Gregg when she met them. Nevertheless, despite appearing sweet and innocent, Noira's personality quickly dissipated after Winda read the tale of two siblings, and at the same time, Ghost and Frost discovered some AMD camera footage of her doing questionable things. Here, Winfa learned that Agatevale sacrificed her own soul to create a powerful creature that would make sure Creature-kind and humanity never live in peace. Afterward, Noira wasted no time trying to hide the monster inside of her, quickly revealing that she enjoys it when she severely hurts others (both physically and emotionally), indicating that she has a very sadistic, ruthless, psychotic, and violent. She appears to enjoy hurting her opponents before she kills them, in fact, Noira is known for attempting to kill anyone in her way. It's also clear that she has no problem lying to, or betraying others, as she manipulated Lira, into doing what she wanted her to do. Another example of this is when she tortured Lira by showing her a hallucination of Gregg, to get the Hate vial. When it comes to battles, she often becomes arrogant, which results in her underestimating her enemies. This, along with the fact she's not a very good strategist (probably due to her lack of a brain), and relies on brute force means a bit of planning can easily outsmart her, as shown in her fight with Shadow. Although, it is observed that she is able calculate, and knows how to get what she wants, but nevertheless seems to not be able to plan to an extent. Noira also might suffer from necrophobia, as if a foe tries to attack her with a powerful blow, she wears an absolutely terrified expression on her face, showing she fears death immensely. While under HATE's control, Noira acts far more violent and insane than what she already is. In this state, if she gets into a battle, she mercilessly attacks her foes with a twisted black smile on her face. Also, Noira seems to be scared of HATE's plans, as it could control her, this means she knows the Hate has different plans than her own. Most likely because Noira only has the intent to "'''kill"' Gregg and killing others isn't really necessary unless Noira needs it for power. While HATE, just wants to cause chaos and havoc with no purpose whatsoever. _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''Abilities (Known so far)' Akumu: Before the two fused, Noira was capable of using Akumu as a weapon. The creature can form various weapons, such as a scythe or an arm-mounted blade. Noira can also send Akumu to attack alongside herself. Summoning/Life Creation: Noira summons a plethora of Pink Creatures to serve her. These lifeforms can transpierce others which removes their soul, and they can also disguise themselves as others. Hallucination Casting: Due to having the Trait of FEAR, Noira can cause others to hallucinate and she can control these hallucinations. She often uses this power to strike FEAR into an opponent's heart by creating hallucinations of someone, usually a loved one. Then, she jars them with a frightening change. For example, when Noira stole the vial that contained the HATE substance from Lira. Noira made her hallucinate that Noira was Gregg, then she jarred up the hallucination by giving him a demonic pair of eyes and a sadistic smile with his clothes torn up. Noira also displays this ability when she encountered Ghost and Frost. In which, she used her illusions to fool Ghost in believing that she was someone that he thought was dead, causing him to freeze in his tracks so that she could strike Ghost with her powerful spear. Magic Sense: Like True Love Gregg, Noira can see the soul or magic of a person or any other creature. Forcefield Creation: She created a forcefield to protect herself from attacks. Notes * Noira has a big bust, medium thighs, and big butt. W.I.P MORE TO COME